Saved
by Nadia-91
Summary: well it s about the last days dean was in hell and the way castiel help him to go to the earth, be gentle is my first fic
1. Chapter 1

**Saved**

_These takes place al the last days of Dean's __life on hell and how did Castiel help him getting out of the pit, it's my first fic so please be gentle._

Dean Winchester was in the worst place anyone could be; he had lost count of how many souls he had been torturing.

Each scream of every soul make him cry, blood every where, that smell Ohhhh!!!!!! He in all the forty years haven't get use to that fucking smell, that smell was of dead everywhere you look the only. Thing worst than that smell was the though that he had become one of the sons of a bitch that cause it the screams, the pain, everything.

"Go ahead Dean, Keep on with the good work" Alastair said

He was tired, he was fucking tired he couldn't do this any more he just couldn't, he wanted it to end.

"No" dean said in a soft and insecure voice that surprise even him.

Alastair just stood there and laughed and then he said in a voice full of joy:

"Come on kiddo, you are not turning back now after all the fun we been through, aren't you" (and in his last words he could hear the threaten tone on Alastair's voice)

Dean looks on Alastair eyes and with a voice full of hate an a little of fear but with complete security he said:

"I won't do it anymore I refuse to keep with these do what ever you want, I don't care any more"

Alastair laugh at that and just got near Dean and said:

"Well then I am sure you're going to enjoy return to the rack don't you" just after that he look at Dean with a cruel smile and then he punch him direct in the face make him fall by the great strength.

Dean remembered everything every slash, every kick he remembered everything and he fought with all his strength not to show Alastair that he was weak but he was trapped between the sword and the wall then he just stood up and said with a regretful voice:

"All right" he said in barely audible voice, "I'm sorry, I will get back to work"

He hated himself for been so weak and when Alastair was gone he star slapping the pour bastard in front on him and tears just start getting out of his eyes and the he whisper softly:

"Help, help me, please anyone"

Knowing that it was useless no one could hear and even if someone could he already knew he didn't deserve any help, he wanted to be dead and as matter of fact he was starting to fell that way.

But Dean Winchester was wrong in something he has been heard by someone and that someone was to answer Dean's call for help, soon he will not suffer any more.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_This chapter is about Castiel._

Castiel was thinking about the things that were about to begin.

Argel arrive and then he just looked at Castiel and said:

"We need to talk… He has a work for you"

Castiel look at him for a minute and then he stood up.

"What kind of job?"

"He needs you to save a soul… from hell." Argel said a little worried. It was a big deal for an Angel to go down there. " If you require of some other angels assistance you just have to ask. This job is very important, it could help to win the coming war" He said to Castiel.

Castiel look at him. "Okay. When does he want me to go?"

"As soon as you are ready. Do you want me to call some assistance for you?"

"No thanks, I think I can handle this, it's not the first time I do this kind of job"

"Are you sure, you could use some help brother. Maybe I can go with you? You know it is pretty difficult getting out." He said, but Castiel just look at him and shook his head.

Then he looked at him and said. "Okay if you are complete sure…"

Castiel look at him into the eyes and said "Don't worry, I wont fail my father or any of you"

"Yes I know… Good luck brother and take care" then he said "…Dean"

"What?" Castiel said with an expression full of confusion.

"The name…of the owner of the soul… it´s Dean Winchester"

"Okay" Castiel said with indifference. And then disappear.

"I really wish you luck brother, I know you can do this, and my father thinks that too" Argel said and then he disappear.


End file.
